Carta a Tetsuya
by mxndaddy
Summary: AU. Sólo una carta no es suficiente para transmitirle todos sus sentimientos. AkaKuro/KuroAka.


Me inspiré ―sólo por el ritmo, ya que la letra es diferente a lo que leerán aquí― en una canción. Solamente que amo más la versión de My First Story, so sorry Taylor Swift. x'D Escúchenla mientras leen, que será mejor así.

Sin más, espero disfruten.

 ** _Canción:_** We are never ever getting back together.

 ** _Versión de:_** My First Story.

 **Carta a Kuroko.**

 **I**

❝¿Sabes? Recuerdo la primera vez. Esa, cuando vi tu pequeña sonrisa e iluminó mi camino. Cuando tus manos, tus labios, tus ojos, tu cuerpo… Cuando todo de ti me hipnotizó con su ritmo e hizo que perdiera la cordura; cuando me enloqueciste por completo.

En ese entonces, y ahora, mi anhelo más fuerte era salvarte de ti mismo y tu baja autoestima. Para mí raro sería no lograrlo, ya que todo lo que sale de mí mismo es perfecto; todo lo que me propongo. Entonces no sé cómo no logré hacerlo. No sé por qué me siento así, si es sólo un capricho ―desde tu punto de vista.

Te fallé. Y eso me siente fatal. Un sabor amargo en la boca, peor que cualquier caramelo ácido que pueda existir. En peores condiciones. En la garganta no se puede atravesar nada, porque está cerrada, con un nudo asfixiante y sin saberlo manejarlo lo mantengo sin decirte nada.

¿Es mejor?

Tetsuya, ahora mismo estoy llorando. Lo siento. Siempre me dijiste que no te gustaba cuando lloraba, aunque sea mentira, eso me animaba. ¿Y para qué negarlo? Al recordarlo, todavía provoca aquel sentimiento cálido en mí. A pesar de todo eso, me afecta esta situación. Me arrepiento de mis malas decisiones al hablarte y jurarte que todo lo que hacía era por ti, pero Tetsuya, tú eres terco. Y no me quisiste escuchar. Eso me dolió.

Me dolió el que no confiaras en mí, sabes… Eso rompió mi pequeño corazón. Sin embargo lo reparé para ti. Para que lo destruyas cuantas veces quieras, si con eso puedo salvarte. Si con eso podía salvarte. Pero ahora me siento perdido… ¿Pude salvarte? ¿Puedo salvarte? ¿Soy capaz de hacerlo, o es imposible para alguien como yo?

Tetsuya, lamento si alguna vez te hice sentir mal. Si alguna vez mi orgullo produjo algún daño en la relación de amistad que tenías con Daiki, Ryota o Taiga. Lamento si fui un obstáculo, pero los celos me carcomían por dentro y no conseguía evitar ser un poco posesivo. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

Lo siento por no obtener el valor de decirte lo que tanto querías que te dijera, aunque no fuera así. Por no decirte un "te odio" fingido. Lo siento por, en vez de eso, decirte "te amo" cada vez que podía. Y aún lo hago, ¿sabes?

También lamento si, cuando querías conseguir el amor de Taiga, fui un impedimento o algo por el estilo. No obstante lo hacía por amor, no porque quisiera como tú murmurabas Tetsuya. Aquello, el que me culparas por tener sentimientos hacia ti, hacía que un dolor traspasara ante toda armadura que ponía en mí. Sin importar el esfuerzo, siempre lograbas ganarme sin ningún esfuerzo.

Por ello yo no quería perder ante ti. Pero me ganabas. Siempre. La victoria siempre era para ti; Tetsuya, sólo te amo, y no es nada más. No es un engaño como me susurrabas. El que hayas dudado de mí hizo que varias veces sollozara, solo, en el vacío de la oscuridad de mi mansión. De la mansión de los Akashis.

 _Él_ me decía que lo llame y así eliminar a cualquier inconveniente que hiciera que me alejara de ti, sin embargo no le hice caso, como tú me dijiste. ¿Es digno de un premio? Porque _él_ se enojó mucho al rechazar su oferta y quiso matarme y que sólo _él_ reinara en mi mente.

¡Pero le gané! ¡Ahora somos uno!

Aunque creo que es un poco tarde, ¿no?

Creo que ya conseguiste el amor de Taiga, ¿eh?

Supongo que mis te amos no pueden compararse con los suyos.

Lo siento… Lo siento Tetsuya.

Lo siento si alguna lágrima se derrama por aquí, pero es que no logro contenerme. Lamento que pierdas tu tiempo con esta carta, pero…

Sólo soy un loco enamorado. No es nada. Sólo ignora luego de leer esto, sólo quería desahogarme, yo sólo… Sólo quería amarte y que tú lo hicieras.

Imposible.

Lo siento, Tetsuya… _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento._

Te amé, te amo y te amaré, _por siempre._ Por eso lamento si me voy, si no puedo contener mis sentimientos frente a ti cuando estás al lado de Taiga en vez del mío. Lamento si evito mirarte a los ojos, es que trato deshacer mis sentimientos como siempre quisiste que lo hiciera.

Ahora lo hago, Tetsuya. ¿Ya eres feliz? ¿Te hice sentir feliz?

Si es así, con eso estoy satisfecho. Con eso puedo dejarte ir.

Si es así, ya nunca estaremos más juntos. Ya nunca más estaré a tu lado.

Tetsuya, siempre quisiste eso. Siempre me lo gritaste.

Así que, si con ello logro hacerte feliz, yo también seré feliz. No importa que no sea estando a mi lado como siempre deseé y te dije que lo hacía. No importa. Ignora todo lo que antes te dije. Ignora mis sentimientos y mis te amos. Ya no importa, de todas formas, eres indiferente ante ello.

Ya puedo dejarte en libertad, ¡también lo deseaste!

Estoy feliz de poder cumplir tus deseos.

Te amo, Tetsuya.

Atte; Akashi Seijuro.❞

Kuroko no pudo evitar que las lágrimas caigan de sus ojos una tras otra, ante la sorprendida mirada de Kagami.

―Fui un idiota, Kagami-kun… ―susurró con la voz temblorosa y el susodicho lo envolvió en un abrazo.

Y Kuroko no lo evitó porque lo recordaba a Akashi. Cuando éste le consolaba y abrazaba con tantos sentimientos que él rechazaba ciego por el "amor" que le tenía a su luz en Seirin.

Kagami no entendía nada. Pero no quería que la persona que amaba estuviera así.

Tetsuya tampoco entendía nada. Pero menos quería que la persona que _amaba_ estuviera llorando por su culpa. Que estuviera tan indefenso a pesar de tantas veces le prometió a Seijuro que iba a estar de su lado y ayudarlo siempre que pudiera.

Ya es imposible.

Akashi se fue de su lado contra la voluntad del mismo, y por la culpa del que tanto amaba el pelirrojo.

Kuroko lloró.

Lloró lamentándose ser tan estúpido, llorando porque no pudo proteger a su amigo.

A su compañero de básquet.

A su amor.

"Te amo" rebotaba por la cabeza de Kuroko.

Pero, ¿ya es tarde? Akashi se rindió.

Kuroko no lo hizo con Kagami.

Y, así terminó.

Un felices por siempre que no puede ser pronunciado.

Un felices por siempre que jamás llegará para dos personas que no pudieron amarse mutuamente; ante la ceguedad de uno y el amor del otro.

 _Y_ ―no― _vivieron felices por siempre._


End file.
